fictional_kids_mealfandomcom-20200214-history
Burger King Kids' Meal (USA)/List of toys
1990 * The Simpsons dolls * The Simpsons camping * The Flintstones * The Smurfs * Beetlejuice 1991 * Inspector Gadget * King Ralph 1992 * Capitol Critters * Kids Club Wild Spinning Tops * Life Savers Freaky Fellas * Gabriel Garza * Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin 1993 * Bonkers Crash-Apart Cars * Gabriel Goes Hollywood * Operation BLUE 1994 * The Lion King toys (June) 1995 * The Geo Team toys (April) * Geo's World ''toys (June/July) * Free Willy 2 toys (July) * The Hub toys (August) * Pocahontas * Gabriel Garza * The Lion King finger puppets * Toy Story * Balto 1996 * Oliver and Company (January/February) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (June) * Pocahontas finger puppets * Timon & Pumbaa * Bobby's World * Toy Story 1997 * The Simpsons/Land Before Time toys (May) * Geoshea Evolution (September) * Gabriel Garza/Universal Studios Monsters (October) * Hatty/Anastasia (November/December) 1998 * Mr. Potato Head (January) * Gabriel Garza/Rugrats (February 23-March 29) * Bug Riders (April) * Men In Black: The Series (May) * Small Soldiers (July 6-August 11) * Revolt Squad (August 11-September 19) * Nickel-O-Zone (August 24-September 7) * Casper Meets Wendy * Toonsylvania (October 28-November 25) * The Rugrats Movie (November 23-December 31) * Land Before Time * Antz * Hatty: The Untold Story * Burger King Robots * The Simpsons * The Mask * Sonic the Hedgehog 1999 * Mr. Potato Head (January) * CatDog (February) * Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 1999 toys (April 12-May 2) * Teletubbies/Minions (May 10-June 20) * Wild Wild West (June 28-August 8) * Nickelodeon Back To School (August 16-September 19) * Silly Slammers (September 27-October 31) * Dexter's Laboratory (November 1-December 2) * Pokémon/Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pyjama Party (November 8-December 8) * Paint World (December 9-January 2 2000) 2000 * Batman Beyond (January 3-30) * Geoshea Racing/Blue's Clues (January 31-February 13) * The Wild Thornberrys (February 14-March 12) * Pokémon: One More Chance to Catch 'em All * Project Zero (March 14-April 15) * The Road to El Dorado (March 27-April 30) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (May 1-May 28) * Tiny Toon Adventures (May 27-June 29) * Dragon Ball Z/Gabriel Garza (May 29-June 18) * Niz Chicoloco/Chicken Run (June 19-July 16) * Cow and Chicken (June 30-July 31) * Pokémon 2000: The Movie/ (July 24-August 30) * Tom and Jerry (August 1-September 2) * The PowerPuff Girls (August 21-October 1) * Backstreet Boys Cyber Crusaders (August 28-October 1) * DC Super Heroes (September 3-October 4) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (September 26-October 27) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders toys (October 9-November 5) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (November 13-December 10) * Pokémon Mini Game Boy collectibles (December 11-January 7 2001) 2001 * Rugrats Treehouse/Johnny Bravo (January 15-February 11) * Jackie Chan Adventures/Gabriel Garza (February 12-March 4) * Crash Bandicoot (February 19-March 20) * Sheep in the Big City (March 21-April 22) * The Geo Team Movie/GGTV (March 5-March 28) * Wallace and Gromit (March 21-April 22) * Minions (March 29-May 6) * Nascar Racers (April 23-May 24) * Shrek (May 7-June 10) * SpongeBob SquarePants/Tj's World (June 11-July 8) * Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition (July 9-August 16) * PuffRuff School: The Movie (August 7-September 10) * Pop CD-Roms (August 17-30) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (August 27-September 30) * Godzilla the Series (August 30-September 11) * Max Steel (September 12-October 13) * The Simpsons Spooky Light-Ups (September 28-November 4) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring/Hatty's Weasel-Tastic Christmas (November 5-December 30) 2002 * X-Men Evolution (December 31 2001-January 28) * Ice Age (March 6-April 24) * Rocket Power (April 25-May 10) * Spider-Man (April 26-May 27) * Geoshea Racing 2/Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron (May 11-June 3) * Pokemon (May 28-June 29) * Dragon Ball Z/The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Cardcaptors (June 30-August 1) * The Proud Family/The Gabriel Garza Movie (July) * Planetokio (August) * Digimon (August 2-September 3) * Jackie Chan Adventures (September 4-October 5) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius/Samurai Jack (September) * Nintendo Superstars/Jenny Zoom (February 13-March 31) * The Simpsons Creepy Classics/Time Squad (October) * Justice League (September 30-November 1) * Peanuts (November/December) * Men in Black II 2003 * Gingo Fighting Royale (January) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Tj's World * Dragon Ball Z/The Powerpuff Girls * Minions 2 (June) * Cubix * Dragon Ball * Rugrats Go Wild * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Hamtaro * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ed Edd and Eddy * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Samurai Jack * Codename: Kids Next Door * Jackie Chan Adventures 2004 * The Fairly Odd Parents (February 1-28) * Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed toys (March 1-31) * Tj's World/Jenny Zoom: A Conclusion of Confusion (April 1-May 10) * NASA Kids (April 2-May 3) * Astro Boy (May 4-June 5) * Shrek 2 (May 11-June 3) * Kim Possible (June 1-30) * Geoshea Sports/The Proud Family (June 4-June 25) * I-Spy (June 6-July 7) * Spider-Man 2 (June 27-July 1) * Computeropolis (July 1- * Team POWER (June 27-July 25) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie/Critter Mockers (July 26-August 27) * The Geo Team (August 28-September 19) * Shark Tale (September 20-October 12) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie toys (November 2-December 3) * Zina and the Vivid Crew toys (December 4-December 31) 2005 * Dora The Explorer/MatchBox (January 1-31) * Minions/The Proud Family (February 1-March 2) * Racing Stripes (February/March) * Robots/Tj's World: The Movie (March 3-30) * Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama (March 31-May 3) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (May 4-June 5) * DreamWorks' Sinbad (May 6-June 7) * The Geo Team (June 6-24) * Duck Dodgers (June 8-July 9) * M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (June 25-August 8) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (July 9-August 10) * Mucha Lucha (July 10-August 11) * The Proud Family Movie (August 9-September 12) * Minions THREE!/The Pandemoniums (September 13-October 1) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (October 2-November 4) * Metro Cone (November 5-December 1) * A Charlie Brown Christmas (December 2-December 25) * Furby/King Kong (December 2-28) * MYCUN: The Movie (December 2-28) 2006 * Loonatics Unleahed (January) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in Time (February) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown toys (March) * Codename: Kids Next Door (April) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6/The Pandemoniums: Battle Against Time (May) * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dawn of the Duel (June) * Monster House (July) * The Ant Bully (July) * Scooby Doo!: Pirates Ahoy! (August/September) * X-Men 3/Worldwide Animals (September) * Dance Dance Revolution/Zina's Spooked Future (October) * Happy Feet (November) * Fosters Home of Imaginary Friends (December) 2007 * Chub City * National Wildlife Federation (March) * SpongeBob SquarePants Friend or Foe? * Spider-Man 3 (May) * Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (June) * Transformers (July) * The Simpsons Movie (July 23-August 26) * Justice League Unlimited (August/September) * NFL Jerseys * The Heroes * Viva Pinata * SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepantis * Geoshea World/iDog (December) 2008 * Snoopy (January) * Monster Jam/Cabbage Patch Kids Minis (February/March) * Iron Man toys (May) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * The Incredible Hulk * Pokémon Diamond & Pearl TCG (July 7-August 12) * Space Chimps (August/September) * Crayola * Neopets * iGor (October) * Geoshea World/iDog * Kung Fu Panda (November) * The Simpsons * Kim Possible * Wii/BJ and Wally in Christmas Madness 2009 * Monster Jam/Cabbage Patch Kids (January) * The Pink Panther 2 (February) * Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 2009 * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob vs The Big One (April) * Star Trek (May-June) * Pokémon Platinum TCG (June 1-21) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (June 22-July 19) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * The Dangerous Book for Boys/The Daring Book for Girls * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (September) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square * Planet 51 * The Super Hero Squad Show/FurReal Friends (December) 2010 * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Last Stand (February) * Iron Man 2 (May) * Geoshea World * Marmaduke * Zhu-Zhu Pets * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'houl * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * WWE/Moxie Girls * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (November) * Gulliver's Travels 2011 * Happy Feet 2 * MAD * Hop * Nerf Super Soaker * Geoshea World: The Movie (May 31-June 19) * Roblox: The Movie (June 6-July 3) * Transformers 3 (June 20-July 17) * The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror (September) * Kim Possible (September) * Thor * Rango * Hasbro Family Game Night * SpongeBob SquarePants: Legends of Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip * Carnival 2012 * Big Miracle * Wii U * * * 2013 * Cut the Rope * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * Jurassic Park * The Jungle Book * Beyblade/Care Bears * The Simpsons Super Heroes * Kim Possible (July) * Matchbox/Polly Pocket 2014 * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Ice Age * Fruit Ninja * Rio 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants * Tom and Jerry * The Jungle Book * Dolphin Tale 2 * Strawberry Shortcake/G.I. Joe 2015 * Angry Birds Stella/Angry Birds Go! (February) * NCAA * Scholastic books * Bass Pro Shops Fun for Kids * Lalaloopsy/Slugterra * Scooby-Doo * The Simpsons * Watch What Happens Live * My got and a half hour and a half * Spy kids * JANA * MY Family and the final season date of birth is and the final season date of birth is * Kim Possible (April/May) * Plants vs. Zombies * Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice * Geoshea World/Teen Titans Go! 2016 * Garfield * DinoTrux * Curious George * The Penguins of Madagascar * Kubo and the Two Strings * Dragons: Race to the Edge * Nintendo * Kip the Koala/soine * 2017 * Surf's Up 2: Wavemania (January) * Trolls/Imagimals toys (March) * Voltron: Legendary Defender/Care Bears * Angry Birds * Smurfs: The Lost Village (July) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (August) * Max Steel/Monster High (October) * Sherlock Gnomes (November/December) 2018 * Sherlock Gnomes (January) * Skylanders Academy/Mysticons (February/March) * Justice League Action (April) * Trollhunters (May) * Overwatch/Nerf (June) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (July/August) * Power Rangers/Miraculous (August-September) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (September/October) * Hotel Transylvania 3 (October-December) * Aquaman (December) 2019 * ''Rabbids toys (February-April) * ''Pokemon: Detective Pikachu ''toys (April/May) * Minecraft/Unikitty! * Shaun The Sheep Movie 2: Farmgeddon